This invention relates in general to electric space heaters and, in particular, to the improvement in such heaters which significantly enhance the safety thereof.
Many different types of electrical heaters are disclosed in the prior art. Most of these heaters, however, fall into two main categories. The first group of electrical heaters comprises heaters in which the heating element is helically wound around an insulated member which may be positioned in front of a reflective surface. The heating element and reflective surface (if used) are normally located within an outer casing having an open front so that the heat generated by the heating element is directed outward through the front of the heating device. A protective grille is usually provided to cover the open front of the outer casing.
In a second type of electrical heater, a ribbon type of heating element is normally strung between insulators located at opposite ends of a reflector assembly typically enclosed by an outer casing having an open front through which the heat generated by the heating element is directed. As in the above device, a protective grille is used for covering the open front of the casing.
The heating element is normally strung between insulators on opposing sides of the reflector assembly such that the element traverses the reflective surface of the reflector assembly without any intermediate means of support. To compensate for expansion and contraction of the heating element during use, spring tension keeps same taut at all times. If the heating element should break and deflect or merely become disengaged from its mounting, it is possible for it to come in contact with an electrically conductive portion of the heater such as the outer casing, reflector assembly or protective grille. These portions of the heater may be readily accessible to a user of the heater, thereby offering the possibility of an electrical shock.
The present invention overcomes this possibility by containing the ribbon-like heating element within a heating element enclosure which is electrically insulated from the conductive components of the heating device. If the heating element should break, or inadvertently deflect, the heating element enclosure prevents the current carrying heating element from coming in contact with the heater's outer casing, reflector assembly or protective grille. Accordingly, the heating element enclosure serves to electrically isolate the heating element(s) of the device from any component of the heater which is readily accessible to a user thereof.
The heating element enclosure is comprised of a rectangularly shaped structure having a perforated face, and is mounted to the reflector assembly such that the perforated face of the structure faces toward the open front of the heater's outer casing. The heating element enclosure is electrically insulated from the reflector assembly to electrically isolate the enclosure (and the heating elements) from the remainder of the heating device and is spaced a sufficient distance away from the protective grille within the housing to prevent a user from intentionally or inadvertently contacting it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved heater utilizing one or more ribbon-type heating elements wherein the chance of electrical shock to a user in the event of breakage of a heating element is significantly reduced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved heater utilizing a ribbon-type of heating element wherein the heating element is contained within a heating element enclosure which is electrically insulated from the external components of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heater utilizing a ribbon-type of heating element wherein the heating element is contained within a heating element enclosure which prevents a broken or loose heating element from effecting electrification of any portion of the heater that is readily accessible to a user thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heater having a heating element enclosure with a perforated face which absorbs some of the radiant heat generated by the heating element to lower the temperature at the opening (and grille) in the outer casing of the heater.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in an improved heater of the character described, a plurality of means for spring biasing physically separated heating elements, said means being capable of independent operation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a heater of the character described which is simple and economical to construct.
Other and further objects of this invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.